Frozen Heart
by PasoLover
Summary: Sesshoumaru fights a mortal woman which seems to be a female version of the demon lord. Will they be able to melt each others hearts? Or will they refuse the thought of such a thing? Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

Frozen Heart  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, They Meet #1, enjoy!   
  
So, this is my third fanfic, I hope you like it. This is my first fic with characters other than my originial ones, and I hope no one is OOC or anything like that. This takes place when my originial character, Sarama, didn't meet Kokiyu or Kirashu, (more originial characters, hehe), anyway, now for the disclaimer, bleh.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own InuYasha, or any of the other characters, though I really wish I did. I was hoping not to make one of these things, but I couldn't help playing around with good ol' Sesshoumaru, lol.  
  
A lone woman walked alone as she traveled threw the Western Lands, unaware that she was traveling closer and closer to the Lord of the Western Lands home. Her beauty rivaled no one, she had tanner skin than most of the maidens in her time and she had a perfect figure, which was somewhat covered up with her kimono, though it was tighter fitting than most. She had long, waist length jet black hair, which looked to be almost made of silk and shimmered in the sun, like her eyes. Her face had a delicate beauty and she had bright blue eyes, which were kind, yet somewhat sad. The woman looked at nothing in particular as she looked off into the distance, she had been traveling for some time and she was afraid to say that she might be lost, and losing her way even more as she traveled.   
  
'Great, I'm a demon slayer who doesn't have a sense of direction,' the young woman mused to herself as she stood there, unsure where to go, but having a strange feeling she shouldn't be where she was.   
  
'Why would I be uneasy about where I am? I can fight anything which comes toward me, may it be demon or half-demon.'   
  
Just then the demon slayer felt it, a strong youkai aura coming quickly towards where she was standing. The young woman smiled at this, but not a smile which was sweet and warm, but one which was chilling, her eyes closed for the second and then opened, completely devoid of emotion. She was prepared to fight, and awaited this certain demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru scanned his lands, delicately sniffing the air as he smelled the scent of a human nearby.   
  
'It's a human wench, well this will be quick.'   
  
The demon lord looked at a small toad youkai as he said, "Jaken, watch over Rin. Anything happens to her and I shall have your head."   
  
Before the small toad youkai could muster up a feeble, "Yes milord," the demon lord was off and headed towards the scent of the doomed wench.   
  
He arrived at the spot where the woman was standing there, waiting for him as she had her sword drawn and held it her at side. He saw her smile a chilling smile at him, which he thought that only he could make. Even he couldn't ignore the woman's beauty, but the demon lord couldn't care less if she was a goddess, she had trespassed on HIS lands, and this wench would have to pay the ultimate price for such a foolish act, which was death.   
  
"Do you have any last words wench before I end your life you for trespassing on my lands?"   
  
The only change of expression on the demon slayer's face was a delicately raised eyebrow as she replied in a cold tone, "I will not be the one dying today."   
  
This infuriated Sesshoumaru to no bonds, the wench was implying that SHE was going to finish his life, and she lacked the stench of fear, she wasn't at all afraid of him, in fact the wench was raising her sword in front of her as she stood in a fighting stance, awaiting him to make the first move.   
  
'I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I could kill this wench with a flick of my wrist.'   
  
Sesshoumaru made the first move and was in front of the woman in a blink of an eye, this surprised her but she countered with her own speed as she flipped backwards threw the air and landed softly on the ground a few feet away from the powerful demon lord, her body was crouched low to the ground as she said in a dangerous tone, "Now this will be fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama, the female demon slayer got her first glance at this powerful youkai which had felt and withheld a gasp within herself as she saw the youaki and could see he was indeed handsome as he was powerful. When the demon lord asked if she had any last words she withheld a chuckle, though she stayed cool, calm, and emotionless on the outside. It was an endless amount of demons which had asked her the same thing, and she was victorious each and every time and this would be no different. When Sesshoumaru made his first move she was again amazed by the fact that he was so quick, she had never met such a fast demon before. She quickly regained herself as she flew backwards threw the air and lay crouched on the ground with her sword in front of her, she immediately spoke after she landed and the fight was on. Sesshoumaru first brought out his ki-whip, he tried to kill her instantly like he had done many times with many different demons but the wench merely used her sword to protect herself and never faltered.   
  
She smiled at him as if to say, 'Is that all you have?' But she felt the demon lord's anger flare at such a gesture and he was immediately in front of her again, his claws dripping with poison as he went for her throat. Yet again the wench flew the air backwards and landed easily on her feet as she did something he didn't think she would, she slashed her sword and knocked him slightly backwards as her blue energy collided with him. This pushed the demon lord even more and he had to work harder to keep his demon instincts  
  
down as he nearly pinned her to the tree she was standing next to and he watched with pleasure as the wench's eyes grew in surprise as she watched his claws melt a hole into the middle of the tree and she knew that the demon lord barely missed his mark.   
  
'He's an amazing fighter, I've never met better', Sarama thought to herself as her sword barely made contact with the demon lord's arm and jumped away from him and prepared herself for her finishing attack, which no demon, no matter how powerful, had survived.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon slayer was ready to bring down her sword and finish this strong demon when she saw a young girl running down to where the two were fighting, and seeing this she reluctantly sheathed her sword. This was the wrong move to make as Sesshoumaru was in front of her again and the appearance of the little girl had thrown her off guard as she felt his claws tightening around her throat and the sting of poison entering herself.   
  
"I...will...not...fight...with a...child...watching," the demon slayer choked out as her eyes still laid on the young child coming towards them and then finally laid upon the demon lord's golden eyes as they narrowed and he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.   
  
Sesshoumaru was ready to end the wench's life when he saw Rin jump in front of him and laid over her, staring up at him with tear filled eyes.   
  
"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, don't hurt the pretty lady. Rin will take care of her."   
  
Sesshourmaru thought about this for a second, if he killed the woman in front of Rin it out traumatize the child, but he couldn't stand this woman and her disrespect for him, though he had never met a mortal which could actionably fight him well. He looked down at Rin's tear filled eyes which threatened to fall and slowly picked up the woman and held her away from him, as if she was some sort of diseased animal.   
  
'This wench will learn respect and fear for me, I will not put up with such insolence from a mortal such as her.'   
  
Just then the toad youkai appeared running as he bowed and mumbled his apologies, not noticing the woman in his arms until he finally looked up from the ground and let out a loud squeal as he said, "Lord Sesshoumaru! You have a filthy human in your arms!"   
  
Sesshoumaru's face never changed as he said in an emotionless tone, "I shall deal with you later, Jaken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know, Sarama isn't exactly like Sesshoumaru, but still, she is a really good figter and tough, not too emotionial either, anyway, I hope you guys liked the story! I hope no one was OCC, it took me a while to get this chapter down, hehe. Forgive me if the summary is a bit, erm, bad, I'm not good at them. *bows* 


	2. Chapter 2: Staring Contest

Frozen Heart  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Staring Contest #2, enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the other characters, though I really wish I did. If you lawyers are reading this I didn't do anything. *hides*   
  
============================  
  
Sarama laid in her bed, her head was throbbing painfully but she felt somewhat comforted with the softness of the bed and the covers felt like silk. She rubbed the fabric and suddenly realized it was silk.   
  
'Silk?! I sleep on the ground!'   
  
The woman woke up with a start at this thought and opened her eyes to see the young girl which had ran over to the two when they were fighting staring at her and then smile at her.   
  
"Hello, what's your name?" The demon slayer asked with such softness in her voice she didn't know she had it.   
  
Rin smiled at the older girl as she said, "My name is Rin! Your a pretty lady!"   
  
"Why, hello Rin, my name is Sarama. Thank you for your compliment, you're a very cute little girl."  
  
Rin beamed at this and Sarama listened to the young girl ramble until she felt the presence of the same youkai which had attacked her coming toward her room. Sesshoumaru entered the room to the same wench which he had saved with Rin behind her as she stood there fingering her sword, giving him a cold stare.   
  
"I will not let you harm this child."   
  
She stood there, her body completely tense, but her eyes as cold and emotionless as she had when they fought.  
  
"This is my home, and you will treat me with respect. I only spared your life because Rin asked me to save you."   
  
The demon slayer watched as the little girl latched onto the demon's leg as she seemed to notice the tension between the two as she said, "Please don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama."   
  
Sarama looked at the young girl and seemed to be thinking for a while until she finally caved in and let her hand leave her sword. Sesshoumaru patted the little girl's head as he said, "You do not have to worry Rin, no human can harm me."   
  
The demon lord could fell her aura becoming angry at this comment but just as quickly as he felt it, the anger ceased and her eyes laid on his arm which she had slashed at. It still had not completely healed, and had gotten somewhat worse, though when she had first inflicted it upon the demon lord the cut was just a mere scratch.   
  
"Give me your arm."   
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly at this comment which seemed to be more of a command than anything else. But just as they had he immediately said in his emotionless tone, "Rin, leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little girl seemed to know that she wouldn't be able to do a thing to ease the tension between the two as she reluctantly left the room, leaving the two alone. After she left the demon lord walked gracefully over to the demon slayer, he looked down at her regally as he said, "I shall not take your insolence, wench."   
  
Sarama didn't blink an eye to his comment, she matched his cold stare and showed no fear whatsoever. "It is not insolence, if I do not heal your arm, it will only get worse, as you may have noticed. Even one such as you will not heal, so unless if you want to get worse, which is fine with me, I would suggest you giving me your arm."   
  
At the demon slayer's comment Sesshoumaru lifted her up by her throat and began to constrict her windpipe, she glared daggers at him and felt like giving him a good shock and maybe finish him off just by laying her hands on him and placing all of her energy into him. When this thought entered her mind she saw the smiling face of Rin and she grudgingly placed one hand on the demon lord's wound and felt her hand glowing a blue color as she healed the wound which she had inflicted upon him. The demon lord then dropped her onto her bed as she breathed deeply and lightly coughed, and though he had nearly killed her again he still didn't smell the scent of fear on her.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked out to leave but stopped as he said, "This is my home and I demand respect, I will not take disrespect from wench's such as you, next time you act disrespectful you may not be lucky enough for you to escape with your life."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama watched as he left and then she followed after him, she wasn't going to be stuck inside all day.   
  
'This is his home, so I guess I will have to show more respect toward him, I wouldn't want someone disrespecting me inside my home, if I had one that is.'   
  
The demon slayer didn't feel much like showing Sesshoumaru respect though, no demon had showed her respect, but even if it did somewhat hurt her pride, he did give her a beautiful room, lovely bed, and hadn't left her where they had fought. And with her being distracted and refusing to fight she could have easily been killed by him for her foolish acts. Sarama walked outside of her room and closed it, immediately finding herself lost in the vastness of the huge castle. Luckily though she did run into Rin who was heading toward the garden, with a rather ugly and cranky youkai toad following after her.   
  
At first she just stared and raised her eyebrow at the strange creature, but she soon found herself getting used to it rather quickly as she ignored his mumbles of, "Lord Sesshoumaru bringing another filthy human for me to look after."   
  
Finally the three arrived at the garden and Sarama felt very surprised at how very beautiful it was, every sort of flower, in every color imaginable. There were blue, pink, yellow, purple, golden flowers, and many other colors. The demon slayer laughed as she saw little Rin grabbing as many as she could and as quickly as she could, forcing the cranky toad youkai to pick flowers with her. Sarama listened to her laugh, she hadn't laughed in many years, it felt strange, but really nice at the same time. She followed after the excited young girl as she picked several flowers and placed a beautiful blue flower with gold spots behind her ear and marveled at how beautiful the demon lord's place was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshourmaru watched as that wench walked in his gardens, hoping that his talk and the attack which he made against her had finally cleared her mind of defying against him. He watched as the stupid wench laughed and placed a flower in her hair, smiling warmly for the first time he had seen her. There was also warmth and happiness inside of her eyes, instead of the cold, emotionless eyes she had when she looked at him. Her spirit seemed to burn with fire, and he could tell she was one who refused to be broken.   
  
'I will break your spirit, wench.'  
  
Sesshoumaru though to himself fiercely as his emotionless eyes followed her every move, and he finally saw her turn towards him and the two glared at each other. Sarama's eyes seemed to instantly turn to the cold eyes which she used when fighting him and Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to be the same.   
  
The two were interrupted from their glaring contest as Rin didn't seem to notice the tension between the two and spoke excitedly, "Rin loves staring contests! Rin always wins too!"   
  
The little girl mimicked the two, though she lacked the intensity and coldness which the two stared at each other.   
  
Sarama instantly broke her glare from the demon lord's, and let out a small chuckle as she said, "You are really good at it Rin, you beat me."   
  
She smiled warmly at the little girl as she beamed up at the older girl, looking very proud of herself for how well she had done.   
  
"Dinner is ready, come Rin, and you," Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless tone, after he had delicately sniffed the air and his keen senses picked up the smell of cooked food.   
  
"You know that I do have a name? If you ever feel the need to use it, of course. My name is Sarama, and if I remember correctly yours is Sesshoumaru."   
  
"That is Lord Sesshoumaru to you."   
  
'How did I know that he would refuse to call me by my name? That arrogant, no-good...'   
  
Sarama thought to herself as she mimicked a small bow with her eyes blazing fiercely as she replied, "I am so sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He could barely detect the faintest tone of sarcasm, but all which he needed to do was look into her proud blue eyes and know that she was only being sarcastic. The demon lord held back a growl and felt the strong urge to grab the demon slayer by her neck and then drop her to the ground, but he took one look at Rin and decided against it.   
  
'She will not live the end of the week if she acts anymore disrespectful, I could kill her in an instant if I wished to.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he yet again glared at the woman and led them to the dinner room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh, Sesshoumaru is fun to play with. *cackles* Though it is hard to get what he is thinking right, hmmm, but still, lots of fun. 


End file.
